


【超蝙】 虎牙

by shanque



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanque/pseuds/shanque
Summary: 亨超本蝙，我爱亨亨的虎牙！一丢丢肉





	【超蝙】 虎牙

超人有一口公认的好牙，随随便便拍上几张不用ps就可以放到电视上做牙膏代言广告的那种。  
或许这也是氪星人的super power之一，毕竟牙齿作为最原始的攻击工具在和敌人近身纠缠时狠狠咬上对方一口通常出人意料的有效，就是满嘴猩红的样子太过于不体面，被报社拍到可是要吓哭小朋友的，他可不想因为这个再被编成吃人的野兽来吓唬不听话的小孩睡觉。“再不睡觉超人就会把你抓走吃掉啦！”那他本就岌岌可危的光明之子形象可就真碎成渣渣了，再说了这个角色通常属于哥谭的哪位。

咳咳，扯远了。

拥有这样一口整齐洁白明亮的牙的好处是可以为超人的笑容自带圣光，连牙都这么白的人怎么会是坏蛋呢？连牙都这么整齐坚硬的人怎么会保护不好群众呢？于是众人纷纷拜倒在超人牙齿的反光之下，完全没有注意到他们的保护神笑得有多么僵硬。

某不知名的秃头总裁对此提出了异议: 你们都被这个狡猾的外星人骗了！看看他那两颗尖利的闪着寒光的虎牙！这是野兽的标志啊！这说明什么？这说明这个氪星人只是表面上和善，骨子里就是个暴力野性没有摆脱低等生物本能的混蛋！说不定哪天就兽性大发把地球给灭了。

超人的众多迷妹表示秃子你哪凉快哪呆去，有虎牙的超人明明是世界的宝物！看看那张俊美如阿波罗的面孔，如此高贵神圣的气质配上两颗虎牙，整个氪星人都变得可爱了好吗？这是亲民的象征，是上帝的旨意，是虎牙把高不可攀的天神和由猿猴进化而来的人类链接在一起！这是肃穆与灵动的结合，是世上最完美的造物！

直到有一天一个语调高昂的记者把话筒递到超人的虎牙边，超人才知道自己的牙齿已经在网上掀起腥风血雨。

“超人！请问你对自己虎牙的时代象征意义怎么看？”

怎么看？用镜子看？

他还从没想过人民连氪星人为什么长虎牙都要关心，竟然还能扯到时代意义上去。

“呃……”他下意识用舌尖舔了舔自己尖尖的虎牙，他还是挺喜欢自己的牙的。

“我挺满意的？”

然而蝙蝠侠对此不是那么满意。

倒不是他记恨那天超人在全体正义联盟成员面前掐住他的脸把他拎到半空中瞪着一双湛蓝的眼睛露出尖尖的虎齿从牙缝中挤出字来恐吓他，一副随时要咬断他脖子的模样。他要记恨也是记恨那个钢铁之躯的氪星人在恶劣的反问他 “Do you bleed ? ” 后随手像丢一个破布娃娃一样把他扔了出去，丝毫没有在意又不是每个人都有从大气层摔下来也不会疼的皮肤。再说了，蝙蝠侠的气量没有那么小，顶多在某些争吵的时候拿出来调侃象征着希望的某人两句。

他其实很早就注意到了氪星人这两颗尖尖的虎牙。超人不笑时候的五官总有一种莫名的威压，浑身散发着“我不好惹”的黑暗气场。但当他唇角一勾露出他那洁白无瑕整齐美观的牙齿时，瞬间阳光普照海阔天空，黑暗阴霾全都烟消云散。两颗尖尖的虎牙俏皮的搭在下唇肉上，让这个地球上最强大的人看起来就像一个得到心怡玩具的孩子，带着几分惹人喜爱的灵动狡黠。

这两颗虎牙就像一个奇妙的开关，露出与隐藏带来的效果完全不同，而超人对此似乎无师自通。又有谁能够拒绝一个手提苹果派笑容灿烂的明日之子呢？即使他是蝙蝠侠也不行。在加上心底对超人那一点微妙的情感，他就在半推半就中和超人滚上了床。

这时蝙蝠侠才意识到卢瑟的说法有一部分是对的，兽性大发毁了地球几率不大，兽性大发拆了他到有可能。

在欢爱情事上超人总是像宣示主权的野兽那样热衷于在布鲁斯身上留下各种印记，一个两个是正常情况，三个四个还算情趣，五个六个勉强可以接受，但再往上可就过分了！  
这时

超人会总会把自己的标记从上到下印满布鲁斯健美的身体。他会先咬住布鲁斯的唇，用牙齿轻轻撕咬肉粉色的唇肉，虎牙若有若无的划过布鲁斯的湿软的舌头。然后是喉结，  
超人喜欢用舌尖在那块略硬的凸起上大圈，直到布鲁斯痒的忍不住推他，超人才心满意足的留下自己的齿印。

他会在布鲁斯性感的锁骨上留下湿漉漉的吮痕，一路舔过黑暗骑士线条优美的胸肌，特别关照点缀在富有弹性的肌肉上浅红色的两点。超人用舌头把软肉卷入温热的口腔，舌尖顽皮的拨弄着敏感的乳首，感受它在自己的挑逗下慢慢挺立，这时超人就会用上他那被世人瞩目的虎牙欺负那敏感的小东西。他尖尖的犬齿浅浅刺过敏感的乳孔，在布鲁斯呻吟着拽他的头发时报复性的咬下一个完美八颗牙齿的凹痕。

在超人把布鲁斯高高翘起的粉红色阴茎含入口中时往往能满意的听到布鲁斯舒爽的呻吟，他会像得到鼓励的孩子愈发卖力的吞吐舔弄，仗着氪星人不用呼吸次次含到深喉。  
有时他会故意用虎牙的尖端刮蹭过柱身，布鲁斯会爽的像电流过脑一样头皮发麻，上身猛地一弹，阴茎颤动着很快射出乳白色的浊液，大口喘息。

超人总喜欢这样在布鲁斯布满伤疤的身体上烙下一个又一个自己的痕迹，就像现在。

大腿内侧传来的痛痒让布鲁斯嘶了一声，恼怒的想要推开埋在自己腿间的脑袋。

“你是狗吗？把你的虎牙收回去！”

克拉克舔了舔新鲜出炉的牙印，抬起头对爱人委屈的眨眨他蓝色的大眼睛。

“我又不是吸血鬼，布鲁斯，又不是我想要长虎牙的。”

布鲁斯听了简直要踢他下去，却被狡猾的氪星人一把抓住脚踝架在精壮的腰间，贴近皮肤的火热威胁似的顶弄了两下。克拉克亲吻着布鲁斯健美的胸肌，两颗尖尖虎牙若有若无的划过布鲁斯带有疤痕的皮肤，然后在颈窝处咬了上去。

“操你的肯特！”

火热的氪星阴茎挤开了湿软的洞口，浅浅试探了两下后毫不犹豫的一插到底，充分润滑过的红嫩穴肉层层叠叠的包裹着超人粗大的肉柱。

“啊！……你…”布鲁斯猝不及防的尖叫出声，恶狠狠的瞪着身上的明日之子，只不过微红的脸颊和泛着水光的蜜棕色眼睛让“蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光”的威力大打折扣。

超人亲了亲布鲁斯的眼角，下身遂即大开大合的操弄起来。硕大的龟头每一次进出都会重重碾过布鲁斯敏感的前列腺，酥麻的快感直直窜上布鲁斯的脊柱，他足以绞断人体骨头的腿缠上了克拉克精壮的腰间，迎合着超人的抽插的动作。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯…”

克拉克喃喃重复着蝙蝠侠的名字，明亮的蓝眼睛中充满了爱意。布鲁斯伸手环住超人的脖颈与他交换了一个温吞的吻，喘息着释放在了超人手中。克拉克将白浊尽数抹在布鲁斯的胸肌上，微凉的液体激起了一阵小小的战栗。他加快了抽插的速度，在释放的那一刻咬上了布鲁斯的肩膀，尖尖的虎牙陷入富有弹性的肌肉中。

“你！！”

次日的蝙蝠侠冷着一张脸拿着冰袋消去脖颈上的齿痕，而超人想一个大型挂件飘在他身后，两颗尖尖的虎牙得意的露了出来。

现在到不像小孩子了，像一只吃饱喝足露出小牙齿的大型金毛寻回犬。


End file.
